Fingerlings
by kikitapatia
Summary: Lory es un viejo zorro, eso todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Pero hasta dónde llegarán sus planes para obtener lo que realmente desea? [La imagen no me pertenece]


FINGERLINGS

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **Ni Skip Beat ni los Fingerlings me pertenecen lamentablemente.

**Oxybry: **Un año más de vida, un año más de conocerte, ha sido muy divertido, las experiencias, las correcciones (enredos diría yo) de lenguaje, las diferencias y más las equivalencias, todo eso ha enriquecido mi vida. ¡Muchas felicidades! Pásatela en grande, con pastel y todo. Hay un dicho por ahí que dice: Tallas hay muchas, vida solo una… Un abrazo enorme. Espero que te guste y te diviertas tanto como yo al escribirlo.

.

* * *

.

—Takarada-san, Akatsuki-san está aquí para verlo —la voz que provenía del intercomunicador sacó de sus cavilaciones al presidente.

—Hágalo pasar —respondió.

Akatsuki había ido unos meses antes a hacerle una propuesta de negocios a Lory. Se trataba de la producción en masas de unos changuitos, ardillas y los unicornios que tan de moda estaban, en miniatura, estos tenían los brazos y las piernas doblados para asirse a las manos de los dueños, y respondían a diferentes estímulos. Ya sean auditivos o sensoriales y al movimiento, cerrando y abriendo los ojos, moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, haciendo sonidos, roncando, sacando eructos y otros gases (gracias a los dioses nada más eran los sonidos ) y uno que otro mandaba besitos. Pero Lory, al verlos, le había cambiado la jugada y con tal de poder llevar a cabo su sueño (de Lory, que no el propio, y que mucho se temía se le hubiera ocurrido en ese preciso momento), se había comprometido a invertir en su proyecto una muy fuerte cantidad, con la condición de que después de sacar a la venta su idea original saliera de inmediato la del presidente o viceversa, eso no le había quedado muy claro.

Así que allí estaba, con una caja bastante grande entre las manos y el portafolios colgado sobre el hombro, iba un poco cabizbajo, por más que quiso hace entender al presidente de la gran LME, que su pedido era un poco más que imposible de sacarlo al mercado más que nada por lo que él creía falta de compradores, aun así, había insistido en obtener siete pares de prototipos, no uno, lo cual sería justificable, sino siete. ¿Siete? ¿Para qué demonios querría o necesitaría siete? Cualquiera pensaría que con un par sería más que suficiente, pero la extravagancia de Takarada-san era legendaria, suspiró resignado. Total, él iba a pagarlos, inclusive si era de su propio bolsillo o esas fueron las instrucciones que había dado. Además, llevaba tres prototipos propios, de la idea que le había presentado cuando había ido a verlo tiempo atrás, esperaba que le diera luz verde primero a estos.

Desde el lanzamiento de los funkos a nivel mundial, todo tipo de muñequitos de los personajes de los animes, doramas, películas y series había sido un boom, sobre todo en Japón. Pero esto era llegar a otro nivel.

Abrió la puerta y detrás del escritorio encontró al presidente, con una cara de expectación que le dio pavor por si los prototipos no fueran exactamente lo que había pedido, o todo para él estaría acabado, su sueño hecho trizas.

—Takarada-san, muy buenas tardes. He venido a traerle su pedido —antes de que pudiera terminar de decir la frase, Lory ya le había quitado de las manos la dichosa caja y la estaba abriendo para sacar y desenvolver su contenido. Estaba peor que los niños impacientes antes de Navidad. Pero al sacarlos y verlos se había quedado anonadado, ¿eso sería algo bueno o malo? De perdidos al río, suspiró—. Takarada-san, ¿qué le parecen?

Lory tenía entre las manos una pareja de diminutas imitaciones de Cain y Setsu, después de averiguar todo lo sucedido entre ellos por el director de la película, cuando Akatsuki-san había llegado se le había ocurrido la gran idea de mandarlos hacer, tenía una leve idea de que no solo él disfrutaría de las miniaturas. Estas tenían los brazos y las piernas doblados para poder ponerlos en los dedos del dueño.

Se volvió hacia Akatsuki.

—¿Y realmente hacen lo que usted dijo, Akatsuki-san? —miró con ojitos esperanzados al pobre hombre que volvió a suspirar resignado, últimamente lo estaba haciendo mucho frente a él.

—Por supuesto que sí, en la parte de atrás de la cabeza tiene un botón de encendido y apagado. Enciéndalo y vea cómo responden.

Al momento de hacerlo los muñequitos empezaron a hacer distintos sonidos, desde risas, carcajadas, ronquidos, además abrían y cerraban los ojitos, y movían la cabeza de un lado a otro, Lory rio divertido.

—Lo otro que quedamos ¿también se pudo? —El hombre asintió.

—Solo acérquelos.

Cuando Lory lo hizo, inmediatamente los muñequitos empezaron a mandarse besitos el uno al otro. Lory empezó a bailar con ellos, levantándolos en el aire y dando vueltas abrazándolos mientras se reía. Akatsuki-san soltó el aliento que no sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado sosteniendo.

—Bien, bien, me encantan.

De inmediato se dirigió a la caja para sacar las otras figuritas, estas, por supuesto, eran de Ren y Kyoko. Akatsuki se aclaró la garganta.

—Como le comentaba, Takarada-san. No creo que estas dos parejitas se puedan vender, así como así. Por lo menos no tres de ellas, debido a que no ha sido estrenada todavía la película de Tsuruga-san, y no es como si él saliera en la película como él mismo, como usted me dijo realizó un doble papel para ese personaje, el del actor y del antagonista, lo cual me hizo prometer no decir jamás. Y de Mogami-san, realmente es aún una novata. La figura de Tsuruga-san será la que se venda como pan caliente, ¿quién del público femenino no querrá tener entre sus manos un pequeño Tsuruga Ren? Pero dudo mucho que la pareja de Cain y Setsu, y la figura de Mogami-san se vendan.

Lory lo hizo callar ondeando la mano, como si lo que dijera Akatsuki no tuviera ninguna validez para él, ohhhh, él entendía perfectamente de negocios, no se llegaba hasta donde él estaba siendo un tonto, pero a veces había que hacer ciertas concesiones si uno quería lograr una que otra meta.

—Está usted olvidando, Akatsuki-san, que si no compran la pareja perfecta no escucharán a Ren dar besitos —puso ojitos de enamorado que hasta al otro pobre hombre le dieron miedo sus maquiavélicas ideas.

—Eso es trampa —murmuró como para sí mismo.

—Puede que lo sea, mi estimado Akatsuki-san, pero eso se llama negocios y publicidad. Y sí, lo he escuchado, aunque usted no lo crea —Akatsuki palideció, no solo su excentricidad era legendaria, sino que tenía un oído finísimo.

—Pero si quiere dar publicidad a los muñequitos, ¿no sería mejor la pareja que salió en _Dark Moon_, de Momose-san y Tsuruga-san?

—Ohhhh, lo haremos, pero no serán solo Momose-san y Ren sino todo el elenco de _Dark Moon_. Cada uno interactuará con otro personaje de forma distinta. Sus muñecos, hacen distintos sonidos, ¿verdad? Pues eso mismo —el pobre hombre palideció, en buena hora se le ocurrió llevarle justo a Takarada Lory, su idea, no quería saber a quién de los actores le tocaría el "gas" y no era precisamente el eructo el que le preocupaba. ¡Oh dioses! ¿En dónde se había ido a meter? Sin embargo, Lory seguí hablando sin percatarse del dilema de Akatsuki-san—. Eso sí, Ren solo podrá mandar besitos a Mogami-san, y esta solo se venderá hasta el final y ella hará un encantador "awwww" —dijo sin mirarlo mientras imaginaba que por fin la pareja que tenía entre sus manos era la real. Si tan solo esos dos dejaran de ser y comportarse como unos idiotas, enamorados, pero idiotas, al fin y al cabo.

Lory dejó una pareja de Setsu y Cain, Ren y Kyoko sobre su escritorio mientras acompañaba a Akatsuki. Cuando iba de salida se dirigió a su secretaria:

—Namiki-san, le he pedido a Ren que venga a mi oficina, hágalo pasar. Dígale por favor que no me tardo.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Una hora y media más tarde.

Lory iba caminando hacia su oficina, sonreía de oreja a oreja, aunque se había tardado más de lo que había creído con el abogado, Akatsuki-san y Sawara-san, al final todo había quedado arreglado. "Sus muñequitos" iban a ser fabricados y vendidos al final de cuentas. Cuando iba a entrar a su oficina, su secretaria que estaba al teléfono se dirige al él.

—Takarada-san, Tsuruga-san estuvo aquí como lo pidió, pero se tuvo que retirar debido a que no alcanzaba a llegar a su siguiente trabajo. Me pidió de favor que le dijera que después se comunicaría con usted.

Lory asintió, sabía que Ren tenía su agenda muy apretada y él no había esperado tardarse tanto, iba agradecerle a su secretaria cundo algo en su expresión le llamó la atención.

—¿Sucede algo, Namiki-san?

—Nada, es solo que Tsuruga-san salió de su oficina muy nervioso, pero esta vez ha sido como muy apresurado y en cuanto pudo aceleró el paso, y alcancé a ver que llevaba un paquete entre sus brazos, muy resguardado como si lo que llevara fuera muy importante para él.

—Ahhhh, ¿sí? —Lory sonrió maliciosamente—, no se preocupe, Namiki-san. Yo hablaré con Ren más tarde. Por favor, pídale a Mogami-san que en cuanto termine su rodaje venga a verme —la secretaria acostumbrada a las reacciones de su jefe solo asintió.

Al entrar a su oficina, cerró la puerta tras él, se acercó a su escritorio y pudo observar que las figuras habían desaparecido misteriosamente. Soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Ahhhhhh mi muchacho, espero que las disfrutes mucho.

Unas horas después la voz de la secretaria se escuchó por el intercomunicador:

—Takarada-san, Mogami-san está aquí.

—Hágala pasar, Namiki-san.

—Buenas noches, Takarada-san, ¿me mandó llamar?

—Mogami-kun, pasa, pasa. Si mal no recuerdo, tú hiciste un muñeco de Ren en escala, para María-chan. ¿También hiciste tú toda la ropa?

Kyoko que estaba desconcentrada y asombrada por las preguntas del presidente, solo alcanzó a responder afirmativamente con la cabeza.

—Perfecto, perfecto. Mogami-kun, ¿podrías ayudarme con un pequeño proyecto que tengo?

—Si está en mis manos con todo gusto, señor.

—Mogami-kun, ¿podrías por favor diseñar un par de ropas a estas dos parejas de muñequitos?

Kyoko se quedó aturdida al ver las parejas, eran Ren y ella, y la otra Cain y Setsu. Antes de que pudiera responder, Lory continuó.

—Por supuesto que te quedarías con estas dos parejas para que puedas hacer las pruebas de vestuario, si es que aceptas el trabajo…

—Acepto —casi gritó su respuesta, antes de que le presidente se arrepintiera. Lory estaba de espaldas a ella y volvió a sonreír maliciosamente, ahhhhh si no los conociera tanto…

—Además te pagaría un bonus extra. Porque esto, mi niña, es un trabajo extra. Perfecto, entonces te los llevas de inmediato.

Cuando Kyoko estaba por retirarse y tenía la mano en la manija de la puerta, así como si nada Lory anunció:

—Ahhhhh, se me olvidaba, Mogami-kun, cuando llegues a casa, enciéndelos y diviértete con ellos.

Esa misma noche Ren dormía plácidamente, tenía en su habitación en un lugar privilegiado la almohada que le había regalado Kyoko y sobre ella las dos parejas de muñequitos y soñaba que eran ellos dos en vez de las figuritas.

Kyoko, por su parte, seguía sonrojándose grado betabel cada vez que escuchaba a Ren mandarle besos a ella.

Bueno, a la mini-Kyoko, claro.

* * *

www . youtube (punto com) (diagonal) watch?v = YcKrvvPZnTU

Este es un video donde se explican lo que son los Fingerlings. Taaaannn hermosos. Yo le compré un unicornio a mi sobrina y terminé quedándome con un changuito XD


End file.
